


身体诊断

by Totsuki



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, mob索, 囚禁梗, 电车痴汉梗
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 14:15:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20229214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totsuki/pseuds/Totsuki
Summary: 排雷预警：人物超级ooc  电车痴汉梗   dirty talk





	1. 恶念欲火

**Author's Note:**

> 排雷预警：人物超级ooc 电车痴汉梗 dirty talk

一如往常上学的早晨，索隆随着人群挤进电车。车厢里几乎没有空隙，放眼望去都是上班一族跟学生，连挪动一步都难以做到。索隆打了个哈欠，昨天晚上一不小心就在道场待到深夜，今天几乎起不来床上学，这会儿困意涌上头，头一点一点地打着瞌睡。  
又到达一站，他随着人群的流动被挤到一个角落。正合他意，他头靠在角落的墙壁上，想小憩一会儿。却没想到后面笼罩上大片阴影，一只大手直接贴上他的屁股，狠狠地揉捏了一下。他一下子被惊醒，臀部的酥痛让他睡意全无。  
“哪个混蛋……啊……”索隆刚想转过去看何人，却被对方捂住了眼，耳垂处似是被舔咬了一下，轻微地刺痛感让他瞬间敏感起来。  
“别动。”男人低沉的声音响起，“你叫一声，周围的人都会听见，你想让他们看到你现在的样子吗？嗯？”话音中带着一点恶作剧般的笑意。  
然而话语却是赤裸裸的威胁，索隆一下子安静下来。他知道自己此刻的脸在烧，这样一副娇羞的样子被人看到，哪怕是路人，他作为剑客的尊严往哪里放。  
“乖孩子。”身后的人轻笑一声，表扬道。他的手不再满足于臀部，直接深入裤中，稍稍撩开内裤，摩挲着他的后臀，似乎在寻找什么。  
他的指尖仿佛带着炽热，拂过之处都像点燃了索隆体内的燥热，他轻轻颤抖着，下意识地扭动腰肢，想要躲过那双手的爱抚。  
“很舒服吧，嗯？”男人感觉到他的动作，松开了遮着他眼睛的手，沿着锁骨往下，将手探出衣领之中，精准地按住胸前的凸起。  
“啊……”一瞬正中索隆的敏感点，他不觉呻吟出来。  
电车人群汹涌，聊天的声音加上电车上播放的广播声盖住着小小角落发出的声响，没人注意到这里正在上演旖旎的场面。  
“嗯，身体足够敏感。”男人观察着索隆的反应，满意地点点头。他用指甲轻轻刮摸那那颗凸起，上下揉捏着。一阵阵刺激的麻意直冲索隆的脑袋，让他险些软了脚。他想要反抗的意识开始涣散，双手撑住车壁，微微喘着气。  
内心奇异的感觉生出，他竟然对这种凌辱……有了快感？  
突然，身后从未被碰过的穴口被一指温热探入，他浑身颤抖起来，同时身后男人稍有兴致的声音传来：“咦？已经有点湿了？看来你这副身体是天生淫荡啊，只是揉胸就能湿。”  
“混蛋……别摸……”他微喘着气，有点抗拒。可是身体的反应非常诚实，随着男人手指的进入，整个身体像烧了以来一般，兴奋涌上头，内心深处竟希望男人的手指能探得更深。  
“可是你的身体告诉我，你很想要我啊？”男人果断地把手指伸出，指尖已经湿润无比。他的手从裤缝中抽出，环住索隆的腰，他掐了一下腰间的肉，不禁赞叹：“比我想象中的还要完美。”  
他的手果断地伸进裤裆，握住挺立的性器。  
索隆只觉得一阵眩晕，下体被温热所包围，快感直冲全身。他无意识地顶了顶臀部，在那只大手中来回摩擦。已经染上情欲的呻吟声更是显得色情异常：“啊……好舒服……”脑子里的那些弯弯绕绕的想法在这一刻被抛到九霄云外，他选择遵从自己内心的欲望：“想要……想要更多……好舒服……”  
“所以，你想要我？让我操你？狠狠地把你干哭？给你释放？”男人粗俗不堪的话语在他的耳边呢喃。  
下体的欲望已经勃发，但男人的手指却按住了他的龟头，不让他释放。他被情欲折磨得意识不清，各种下贱色情的话从他的口中吐出：“让我释放，求你……我想要你……把我操哭……把我操怀孕……把我干死……求你……”他已经带上一点哭腔，因为情欲的折磨眼圈已经通红，眼角处还挂着泪珠。  
男人“啧啧”了两声，说道：“还真是个色情的骚货啊。”同时他的手也开始工作。他的动作熟练，规律地上下套弄着索隆的欲望。  
索隆的性器已经开始冒水，加上激烈的动作，几乎让他飘飘欲仙：“好爽……我是个骚货……啊哈……”欲望终于达到顶峰，浊液一下子喷射而出，溅到男人的手中。索隆缓缓瘫软下来，双脚终于是站立不住，靠在男人怀中。  
他闻到男人身体传来的淡淡消毒水的味道。  
男人把沾满浊液的手指强硬塞进索隆嘴里，同时冷漠地下命令：“舔干净你的体液，不然不让操。”他的另一只手扶着索隆的腰往自己的胯间移了一下。  
布料的摩擦让索隆有点兴奋，他感受到男人胯间的庞然大物顶着自己的后穴，虽然有点惊讶他的尺寸，但更多的是来自后穴的兴奋。他笨拙地舔弄着男人的手指，属于他自己体液的味道充斥在他的口腔。  
觉得差不多可以了，男人抽出手指，将他的裤子半褪，拉开自己的裤链将巨根释放出来。围绕着他们两人的氛围更加甜腻淫靡。他把濡湿的手指探进索隆的私处，慢慢往深处开发。肉壁感觉到异物的探入条件反射地开始收缩，男人的手指被咬的紧紧。感受着内里的火热，男人低头咬着索隆的耳垂：“夹得这么紧我可没有办法做润滑，放松点乖宝贝。”他的舌尖轻轻逗弄着索隆的耳垂。  
“唔……”索隆被耳边的阵阵酥麻挑逗得情难自禁，后穴松动了些。男人的手指轻轻地在里面搅动，触到了某个地方，索隆整个人猛地颤动了一下，他稍稍仰头，眼神迷离。男人微微挑眉：“嗯？原来在这里啊，你的敏感点。”  
索隆已经不满足于手指的搅动，急不可耐地反手环住男人的脖子，呢喃道：“我还要更多……手指不够……”他抽动腰部摩擦着男人的巨根。感受着隔着布料的炽热温度，后穴的淫水更是连连流出。  
“果然是骚货，想要我的肉棒狠狠地捅烂你的花穴吗？”男人话语间的气音，引得索隆一阵颤栗，刚刚释放过的下体又有抬头的迹象。他轻轻喘气道：“我想要……”  
“想要什么？”男人坏笑着引导。  
“想要……想要你的肉棒……”  
“想要我的肉棒干什么？”  
“想要你的肉棒……捅烂我的花穴……”话音刚落的瞬间，男人扶着自己肿胀得厉害的性器直捣黄龙。男人的尺寸狰狞，索隆瞬间感觉到后面仿佛被撕裂一般，火辣辣地烧疼，他满脸通红地皱着眉：“嘶……！好大……好痛……”  
男人也没想到索隆一下子能把自己的巨根吞没，他掐着索隆的腰，浅浅地抽插着，让索隆适应。“真是天生尤物，连这么大的尺寸也能一下子吃进去。你好棒。”男人冷静的声音里终于染上了一丝兴奋。  
索隆环住男人的头，剧痛让他无法思考：“要死了……呼……好大……”  
“看来腰的柔韧度也不错。”男人的手在索隆的腰间游走，粗糙的指尖摩擦着他腰间的嫩肉，让他颤抖连连，浑身的酥麻加上后面的剧痛更加刺激他的神经，受虐的快感冲上他的脑袋，让他瞬间怀疑自己是一个抖m。  
电车已经经过了两个站，出入的人群依然没有注意到角落处春色。  
待得后穴稍稍松动，男人的手狠狠地在两瓣柔软处揉捏，低吼了一声：“我要开始动了。”他扭动腰部深深浅浅地在穴口进出。  
索隆双眸瞪得大大，眼神有点放空，剧烈的冲撞让他无法思考，甚至快感已经冲散他的意识，让他沦为欲兽：“哈……啊……”他的声音忍不住放大，却被男人捂住，只出了一声便吞回口中。  
两人肉体撞击之间溅起激烈的水声，仿佛催情剂一般，让两人更加兴奋。抽插的速度愈加猛烈。  
索隆忍不住浪叫，但却被男人捂住嘴而变成支离破碎的字词传出：“爽死……哈……啊……你的肉棒……好棒……操得好深……我好喜欢……”  
男人充满情欲的声音在他耳边响起：“你是不是欠操的母狗？嗯？”  
索隆已经爽得欲仙欲死，毫无意识地叫着：“我是……我是欠操的母狗……啊……我不行了……啊啊……好棒……”  
“想不想我把精液填满你的花穴？嗯？”男人的欲望已经到达顶峰，声音中带着情欲的嘶哑。  
索隆也是蓄势待发的状态，他狠狠抓住男人地头发，沙哑的声音传出：“我想要……你把你的精液射进来……哈啊……”  
在电车停下的瞬间，两个人同时到达高潮，靠在角落处连连喘气。  
索隆射了两次后，早已浑身酸软。  
男人拔出性器塞回到裤裆里，低声笑道：“我已经观察你很久了，索隆当家的。你的身体真是最佳的观察实验体。我们还会再见的。”说罢，男人随着人群走出电车，消失在人海之中。  
索隆失去了男人的遮蔽，裸露的下体顿时暴露在人群之中。他迅速地拉起自己的裤子，四周望了一下周围人的反应，发现没人看见，他才悄悄地松了口气。  
他扶着酸软的腰在下一站停车时狼狈地下车。  
体内都是那个男人的浊液，后穴吞吐间液体流出，内裤瞬间湿润。索隆狠狠咬牙，别让他下次再碰见那个混蛋，他一定把他砍死。


	2. 欲望天堂

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 排雷预警：mob藻 ooc

自从第一次在电车里被人强上了之后，索隆的欲望仿佛泄洪一般，每隔一两天就想要。可惜，他再也没有在电车上遇到那个男人。他一向是顺从自己的感觉而走，情欲涌上心头的时候，他毫不羞耻把手指直接伸进后穴操弄，但总不得要领，感觉缺了点什么，哪怕高潮之后仍不尽兴。  
这天晚上，他自慰过后躺在床上，轻喘着气。内心烦躁，酒瘾又犯，随便套了件衣服就出去酒吧。他在酒吧找了个角落，叫了一打啤酒，自己闷头苦喝。酒精的上头和周围聒噪的音乐刺激着他的神经，刚发泄过不久的身体又开始燥热起来。  
他几乎要发狂，自己在胸前狠狠地揉捏了一把之后，将桌前的最后一瓶啤酒喝完，就往门口走去，情欲的上头让他双眼通红。他想过先在厕所撸一发，但这几天的不尽兴让他打消了念头，他心中涌上一个更淫乱的想法。  
没想到猎物已经上钩。  
几个男人围过来，搭上他的肩，嬉笑道：“小哥，难得今晚一个人，不如跟我们玩一玩？来场野战？”眸中闪着色情的欲望。他们几个已经注意这条漏网之鱼很久了，看他一个人喝酒，看他摸胸自慰，一看就是绝品。  
索隆上道地攀上一人的肩，勾起一抹笑意，眼里都是得手的兴奋神色：“本大爷就随你们玩一玩。”  
一行人来到酒吧后巷，昏暗的灯光时亮时暗更是增加了色情的气氛，为首的男人在裤袋里掏出一盒软膏，对身旁两人扬扬手，两人迅速地扯开了索隆的衣衫，上下其手抚摸着索隆的身体。  
在情欲催动下的身体变得敏感，微凉的指尖拂过索隆的每一寸肌肉，他都轻微地颤抖着，口中不住地呻吟，这更是激起男人们的兴奋。  
“这小哥是个极品啊，等下肏起来肯定销魂嘿嘿嘿。”  
“你看他的身材多好，跟以往的那些根本没得比。”  
索隆有些不耐烦：“你们要做就做，哪来这么多废话！本大爷还等着呢！”他已经有点上头，后穴空虚，只等硬物的进入将它填满。  
为首的男人凑过头来亲亲他的耳垂，轻笑道：“小哥别着急嘛，等下让你爽到上天堂！现在嘛，让我帮你做些辅助前戏。”说着，他的手指挖了一团软膏在索隆的胸前缓缓地揉捏着，他一边轻揉按压，一边在索隆耳边介绍道：“这可是好东西，见是小哥你，我才舍得拿出来用，看着吧，等下你的乳头就会胀得像女人的一样漂亮，又红又肿。啧啧啧，那时候才真正地爽到升仙。”  
他向旁边两人使了个眼色，两人顿时会意，架着索隆翻了个身，让他趴在墙上，任墙上的粗糙摩擦着胸前的两点。  
“你们……！！”索隆想骂人，却被胸前的酥麻引得喘声连连，快感涌上头，他不自觉地扭动身肢，企图得到更多快感，“哈啊……”  
男人掰开他的两瓣臀肉，就着昏暗的灯光，看到后穴的嫩肉已经敏感地吞吐着，已有些许肠液涌出。他眼底涌上一阵火热，用力地拍打着索隆的臀肉：“小哥原来是个骚货啊，后穴都被玩得这么敏感了，敢情刚才已经忍得很辛苦了？我再帮你一把吧！”他的手指挖了一大团软膏往后穴探去，仔细地涂抹在肠壁。  
刚抹上去，索隆感觉到那里一阵火热，不禁咬紧了男人的手指。男人又大力地打了几下他的臀：“放松点嘛，小哥。你这样我们没办法继续进行下去噢。”因为疼痛，后穴不禁地松了些许，男人又伸进去一根手指，两根手指在里面搅动着，摸索着索隆的敏感点。  
“大哥，可以了吗？我已经等不及了！！”旁边一人听着索隆的淫叫，欲望早已勃起，他也隐忍得辛苦，早就抓着索隆的手在他的下体处不断揉捏。  
男人觉得差不多了，后穴因为催情剂的作用已经松弛许多，壁肉已经有些翻出，看起来仿佛就像招呼着人来肏一般。男人满意地笑了笑，脸上的淫秽之色更甚，他拉下裤链，露出引以为豪的性器，对准后穴，挺腰伸进。  
“啊……”索隆被巨物的突然进入吓到，他扭动着腰肢，但并没有疼痛之感传来，反之男人的剧烈冲撞给他带了无尽快感，再加上药物的刺激，他此刻的脑海里只剩下欲望。  
旁边两人见老大已经开动，两人也迫不及待地拉下裤链，露出性器。一人直接把性器捅进索隆的口中，抓着他的头发，扭着腰，在他口中深深浅浅地套弄着。索隆的口腔充斥着又臊又腥的浓烈体味，男人性器深入，呛得他满脸通红。  
“小哥，想要人满意，口交的时候一定要充分利用舌头舔弄！”抓着他头发的男人见到索隆笨拙的样子，出口教导道，“小哥不会是第一次口交吧？”索隆双眼有点迷离，他遵从男人的教导，艰难地用舌头舔弄着男人的性器。  
牙齿微微碰到的刮磨感和舌头舔弄的酥麻感让男人浪叫连连，他加快了抽插的速度，差点让索隆窒息。终于，第一股浊液射进了索隆的口腔，男人拔出了他的性器，还在喷射着的浊液全都射在了索隆的身上。  
索隆剧烈地咳嗽着，将口腔中的浊液全吐出来，来没喘过气来便被后穴的快感冲撞得连连尖叫：“啊~嗯——！！好爽！！真的……好棒！！”他下意识地飚出各种色情黄色的话：“好哥哥的宝贝……啊！！好棒——！！操死我了——操死本大爷了——嗯嗯嗯！！”津液从他的流出，更显色情。  
“小哥，你帮他舔了这么久，也该到我了吧？你看我的老二已经变成这样了。”旁边的第三人刚才已经抓着索隆的手让他帮自己自慰，可是看着同伴两人的苏爽劲儿，他总觉得不太过瘾。  
他把性器凑到索隆面前，挺挺腰：“小哥，帮我舔舔吧？它已经欲求不满了。”  
索隆体内的药效正盛，正是欲求不满的时候，他一手抓着眼前的性器，伸出舌头就舔弄起来，他故意地在挑逗着龟头，然后一口含住了男人的性器，正要套弄的时候，同时来自胸前和后穴的刺激让他浑身酥麻，性器直接顶到喉咙。  
男人感觉到下体被一片火热包围，爽得欲仙欲死，不用索隆的套弄，自发地抽腰操弄。  
刚刚发泄完的男人一只手揉捏着索隆的乳头，另一只手沿腰线往下，精准地握住索隆已经挺立的欲望，熟练地上下套弄着。他趴在索隆的后背，一下下舔弄着他的蝴蝶骨：“刚才让我爽了一把，我就来帮帮小哥吧。”  
身体被四处点火，索隆的意识已经冲上云霄，只剩下下意识的动作。  
三人的欲望同时喷发，一股股浊液溅射而出，甜腻淫靡的味道四处飘扬，小巷里充满情欲的气氛。  
他们不知道做了多少轮，后穴换了一个又一个人插入，却仍不满足。这场激烈的情事一直持续到将近天明，三人抛下身上满布精液的索隆，随便给他披了件衣服，这才相继笑着离开后巷：“小哥，有缘再会啊。”  
索隆体内的药效已过，他浑身酸软，遍身满布纵情过后的痕迹，他扶着墙慢慢站起来，腿根间仍有浊液流出。他稍微收拾了一下，拖着疲惫的身躯回家。  
想着还要上课，索隆冲了个澡，挖出后穴内的精液，匆匆地去上学了。


	3. 完美胴体

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 排雷预警：罗的视角 薄弱感情线上线 清水

罗第一次见到索隆，也是在电车之上。犹如单调生活中的一道亮光，让他惊艳。他仍然记得那天的画面，索隆随人潮涌进车厢里，喉结因为打哈欠的原因上下耸动了一下，显得特别性感。  
天生的小麦色皮肤在一般黄皮人群中尤为出众。  
罗作为一名出色的外科医生，拥有专业的人体透视能力，这也是促使他痴迷于完美肉体的一个原因。他仿佛看到精瘦的肌肉，还有完美的腰线。只是一眼，便再也移不开视线。这是他看到过最完美的肉体。  
在刹那之间，他便起了反应。  
那天的偶然所见，让他放弃了代步车，转乘电车，为的便是能够天天见到那个人。甚至，他起了想要更了解他的欲望。  
罗特意找了一天工作日空出来，尾随他，跟着他下电车，随着他去学校。他知道这种行径是变态才会做出来，曾经最为不耻的事情，现在自己却因为这种行为而感到了背德的兴奋。大概，遇见他，他从此变成了变态。  
他贪婪地窃入索隆的世界，作为一个旁观者视奸他的生活。他甚至动用了私家侦探去获取关于他的信息。他知道了他叫索隆，嗜刀如命，上学的唯一动力便是打败高三的剑道部部长鹰眼。他的世界很单纯，好像在映衬着他内息有多肮脏一般。  
“索隆。”罗的喉结轻轻颤动着，舌头卷起顶在上颚。  
多么优雅的发音。  
连名字都如此深得他心。  
每每深夜梦回，心里响起的，便是这一声“索隆”。他是欲望之火，他是罪恶之花，他是他心里隐秘的禁裔。  
近乎两个月，罗就这样躲在电车的角落旁观着索隆，看他每天打着哈欠，头一磕一磕仿佛马上就要倒下睡着。有时电车没那么多人的时候，他还能看见索隆皱着眉，手势各种变换，像是出剑的招式。  
罗觉得自己已经深陷进去，无可救药了。身体每个毛孔都叫嚣着想要他，想让他在自己身下承欢，想狠狠地占有他。他也确实这样做了，在一个平常的早上，他接近了索隆，狠狠地进入了他，那感觉美妙得仿佛冲上了云霄。  
索隆的身体果真像他猜想的那般完美，跟他的身体完全契合。水乳交融的感觉让他食髓知味，几乎每天晚上都想他想得发疯。  
然而仿佛天意弄人，他被安排到外地去交流，一走就是一个月。见不到索隆的焦躁感日益积累，折磨得他发狂。终于熬过了一个月，他赶最早的班机回去，看着时间搭上电车，为的就是能看索隆一眼。  
索隆如常地从那个站上车了，可是罗敏锐地发现，不太对劲。  
他日思夜想的那个人眼含媚波，脸上还有淡淡的红晕，一看就是刚结束情事的样子。缓缓走近的时候，他还闻到一股甜腻的味道。  
什么冷静自持，成熟稳重，罗一下子撕开了虚伪的面具。他直接抱紧了索隆。  
“在我不在的时候被多少人干过？嗯？淫乱的小家伙？”他的声音低沉，压抑着自己的怒火。他的人，又怎么允许别人玷污。一想到索隆在别人身下辗转承欢，被干得浪叫连连，神志不清的样子，他就想杀了那些人。  
“你这个……混蛋！终于出现了！”索隆的声音沙哑得不成人样，但是还是能听出话语中的恼羞成怒。  
罗低垂着头，将头靠在索隆肩上，咬着他的耳垂啃磨着，吐出的话语模糊不清：“你知道吗……这一个月我都在想你，想得快要发疯……你却出去偷腥……我生气了……你知道我生气的后果是什么吗……”舌头轻轻地舔了一下红得想要滴血的耳垂，又恶意地在他耳畔吹了口气。  
索隆的耳朵一向都是敏感点，被罗这样一弄，更是觉得酥麻，双腿已经有点发软。  
他咬着牙说道：“始乱终弃的，难道不是你这个混蛋吗！！”被迫打开了他情欲的大门，每夜苦思不得，然而这个混蛋却消失得无影无踪。他感受着腰间的热度，熟悉的消毒水味道让他安心。  
索隆终于相信所有第一次的对象都是特别的这个说法了。哪怕这个变态在电车上侵犯了他，搅乱了他的生活，让他变得淫乱不堪，但是他的重新出现，还是让他有种尘埃落定的错觉。  
“始乱终弃……？你这是承认我的身份了？这可是个好消息啊。”男人轻笑道。怎么可以这么可爱，这个小家伙。  
“索隆当家的，今天翘课如何？来一场私奔。”男人蛊惑地低语道。


	4. 修罗地狱

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 排雷预警：囚禁play 有道具 有戴乳环

索隆至今仍想不明白，当时为什么就猪油蒙了心，答应了他翘课，跟他私奔。  
已经第四天了，他被锁在这里整整四天。  
他还记得那天被他拉出车站之后，然后后颈一疼，醒来的时候已经发现手脚被黑色皮带绑在一张大床的四角，动弹不得。他赤裸着全身，皮肤在空气中微微颤抖。  
索隆艰难地张望四周，收拾得异常整洁干净的房间，但从摆设来看，这是主人房。房间内除了他之外空无一人。  
“喂！！混蛋！！你去哪里了！！”他大声吼叫着，剧烈地挣扎。  
房间门大开，走进来一人。他的眼下有着浓重的黑眼圈，五官深邃，下颚的胡子修剪整齐，嘴角微微扬起靠在门边，说道：“索隆当家的，醒了？比我预想的时间还要早了一点呢。”若不知道他这般恐怖行径，索隆大概觉得他是个儒雅的绅士。  
“你想干什么？快松绑！”索隆的手腕已经被皮带磨得有点发红。  
罗没有搭理他，自顾自地介绍道：“容我向你介绍一下自己，我叫罗，是一名外科医生。这里是我的家。”说着，他微微躬身行了个礼，“你是第一个进入我家的人。”他缓步走到床边，俯下身来在索隆的唇上印下一吻，手指在他胸前摩挲。  
“你知道这意味着什么吗？”  
他微热的指尖一路往下，最终握住了索隆的性器。  
“意味着……你是我心爱的人。”他笑了笑，“正因为我爱你，我能原谅你在外面的偷腥，但是我还是要惩罚你，省得下次再犯哦。索隆当家的，你是我的，只属于我一个人的，知道吗？”没等索隆的回答，他松开了手，在床头柜中拿出一个箱子，翻找了一下，在里面拿出几个跳蛋，在索隆面前扬了扬。  
“这些都是我特意为你准备的，本来想买来调情用的，但现在将就着拿来惩罚你用吧。”罗自顾自地说着，又从箱子里拿出一套黑色的网状带，“这是束缚带，防止你射精用的哦。”   
索隆看着男人的笑脸，犹如魔鬼。他有些不好的预感，挣扎得更加厉害：“你想干什么！！你这个混蛋！！”  
罗把道具放在床边，手轻轻攀上索隆的手，爱惜地抚摸着他因挣扎已有些破皮的手腕：“看来要换个姿势才行，手腕都破皮了。我还是不想伤害你，索隆当家的，虽然这样更让我兴奋。”说着，他低头用舌头舔了舔破皮处。  
“变态！！”手腕处传来微微刺痛的感觉，索隆心中一颤。  
罗一只脚跪在床上，翻身在箱子里拿起几个大小不一的黑色皮圈，熟练地把一个扣在索隆的颈上。索隆梗着颈，不想让他如意。  
“索隆当家的，你忘了我刚才介绍过，我是个医生？你这么不乖，我可不保证我会做出什么出格的事情来哦。”罗两指捏住索隆的脸颊，迫使他与他正视。索隆看到他眼中的戏谑还有病态的爱恋。  
他身体发寒，如果是这个男人的话，真的会做出些什么来……在他愣怔的瞬间，罗已经松开他的脸，把皮圈扣好。  
罗迷恋地欣赏了好一会：“真好看，黑色衬得你更加性感了，索隆当家的。”  
他把剩下几个皮圈分别扣在索隆的两条大腿上，拍拍手，先后解开了他脚腕的束缚，勾起大腿根，用厚布包着的铁链把大腿上的皮圈和颈部的皮圈连在一起，双腿蜷曲成“M”字型，身下的部位一览无余。  
罗伸手撑开索隆的后穴，查看了一下，有了判断：“看来是昨晚才被人肏过啊，还这么红肿淫乱。”说着，他把索隆手上的束缚松开，将他双手反绞于身后，用皮手铐拷住。  
“这样一来，就不容易挣扎了。”罗满意地看着自己的杰作。  
索隆动弹不得，以这种姿势面对着这个人，无尽的羞耻感涌上心头，他破口大骂道：“你这个混蛋，变态！！”  
罗歪头看着索隆气急败坏的样子，甚是可爱，不禁笑道：“索隆当家的，你翻来覆去就只会骂‘混蛋’、‘变态’吗？我承认，我是混蛋，我是变态，但是只对你哦。”他拿起床边的工具，熟练地把束缚带套在索隆的性器上，然后用嘴含湿了手指，探进后穴。  
“你的身体可真的是天生适合做爱啊，明明昨天才被玩弄过，现在已经咬的这么紧了。”罗的手指在后穴开辟领地，一边迷醉地点评着。  
索隆随着他手指的深入，身体燥热的感觉又涌上来。明明今天早上才刚做完，可是如今他又兴奋起来了。这样下去，他会不会被玩坏？  
“嗯，差不多了。”罗抽出手指，把跳蛋一个一个塞进甬道，“不知道索隆当家的这里能够塞多少个跳蛋呢？”  
“唔……”索隆感觉到一个个异物被塞进来，摩擦着他的壁肉，那种摩擦产生的酥麻感已让他欲望抬头。他咬紧牙关，试图不叫出声。  
罗看着翻动的肉穴，点点头惊叹道：“索隆当家的身体真是一次次让我惊喜啊，竟然塞进去五个跳蛋。不知道，等下震动起来又是什么感觉。”他又端详着索隆，捏着下巴思考了一下，“好像还少了点什么。”  
“啊，对了，我想起来了。”罗拍了下手掌，他快步走出房间，在客厅的柜子里翻找了下拿着一个暗红的礼盒回到房间。他半跪在床边，打开礼盒，递到索隆的面前，自语道：“第一次见你的时候，我就觉得你的胸一定很好看，乳环会很适合你。这对乳环我是选了好久才买下来的，就想亲手帮你戴上。”乳环很是小巧玲珑，仔细一看还能看到上面刻着精细的花纹。  
罗拿出那对乳环，拇指摩挲着上面的花纹。他盯着乳环，出神道：“上面的花纹是罂粟花，很适合你对不对？”  
索隆已经很辛苦，跳蛋虽然还没开始工作，但已经把他甬道塞得满满，只要一动，摩擦感瞬间上脑，刺激着他的神经。  
罗从柜子里拿出一副消毒工具，用消毒棉花在乳头上仔细地抹了一圈，然后又将乳环稍微消毒了一下，一只手按在索隆的胸前：“别乱动，不然等下伤到你。”  
酒精迅速蒸发的冰凉感让索隆心神回笼，他看到罗拿着乳环，想要帮他戴上。他剧烈地颤动起来：“这什么玩意儿！”  
“这是我爱你的证明啊，我也有一颗跟这副乳环配对的舌钉哦。只属于我们俩的信物。”他抬头伸出舌头给索隆看，舌尖处一颗小小的银珠闪着冰冷的光，表面也是布满繁复的花纹，“一个月之前刚打的。”  
他用力把索隆按在床上，快准狠地把乳环精准地穿在他的乳头上，然后迅速地用棉花捂了一下。  
乳头上传来的刺痛让索隆咧起嘴，但他却强忍着，不发出一声呻吟。  
罗以同样的手法穿好了另一边，跪在床边，仿佛观赏着一件艺术品，他亲手打造的艺术品。他着迷地低头舔弄着索隆的乳头，舌钉与乳环碰撞出的轻微撞击声让他浑身颤抖，仿佛他们终于结合在一起，永不分离。  
“嗯……”乳头的刺痛感仍未散去，与罗舔弄乳头的酥麻感混合交织在一起，让索隆不自觉地挺直腰身，脚趾蜷缩起来。  
“怎么办？索隆当家的，你美丽得让我不舍得惩罚你。”罗沿着胸肌一寸一寸地往下亲吻，双手仍着迷地在他胸前玩弄着乳环。  
索隆被一连串刺激弄得意识迷离，可是听到“美丽”一词的时候仍然暴躁骂人：“别用形容女人的形容词来说我，变态医生！！”  
罗停止了动作，起身坐在床边的人体工学椅上，颇为痴迷地看着索隆：“但是，我还是想看你情欲勃发却又高潮不得的可爱样子，准备好了，索隆当家的。”他按下开关，跳蛋仿佛被注入了生命一样，在湿热的甬道里剧烈地颤动起来。  
突如其来的颤动带动着索隆也不住颤抖起来，他瞪大眼睛，终是忍不住地呻吟起来：“哈……啊……”津液顺着嘴角流下，他的眼神因接连而来的刺激变得涣散，他这个样子肯定很狼狈。他这样想道。丢人啊。  
但是这样的想法很快就被一阵阵快感冲出脑中，他下意识地磨蹭着床单，后穴在不断收缩着，想要把跳蛋推出体内。  
“唔……”他的性器早就胀得狰狞，但是束缚带绑住了龟头，在想要宣泄的最后一刻被拦了下来。他忍得难受，只能不断磨蹭床单。  
罗看着索隆情欲上头的样子，也是起了反应。他拉开自己的裤链，在一旁上下套弄起来，口中不断呻吟着索隆的名字：“索隆……啊……索隆当家的……索隆……我真的……唔啊……好爱你……”他甚至走到床边，跨在索隆之间，把他困在身下。  
他俯身把性器在索隆的胸前来回蹭动，偶尔乳环刮到的冰凉感让他更加兴奋，蹭动的速度越来越快，声音越来越支离破碎：“索隆……索隆……索隆！！啊……！”在他低身吻住索隆的瞬间，“噗呲”一声，欲望喷发，浊液射了索隆一身。  
“给我……我也要……射……变态医生！给我……解开！！好难受……可恶……唔……啊……”索隆已经双眼通红，要射不能射的痛苦让他已经屈服，后穴也被跳蛋的颤动刺激得肠液尽流，濡湿了一大片床单。  
罗温柔地摸着他的乳头，时不时地揉捏按压，拉一下他的乳环，一边道：“你可以试一下无精高潮，用后穴。”  
“不……不……”索隆使劲摇头，哀求道，“帮我……松开……我再也不敢了……以后……我都属于你……哈……我想要……射……啊……”  
罗认真地盯着索隆看了一会，俯下身来将他嘴角处流出的津液一一舔干净，然后翻过身来解开束缚带，还恶作剧一般地捏了一把他的睾丸。  
在解开的瞬间，浊液飞溅，可能昨天才经历过一场激烈的情事，精液的味道并没有那么浓郁，颜色也是淡了许多。  
瞬间高潮的美妙感觉让索隆爽到欲仙欲死，想要瘫软下来的时候，后穴跳蛋的颤动仍然刺激着他，让他半软下来的性器又开始慢慢挺立。  
“求我，我就把跳蛋扯出来。”罗摩挲着索隆的脸，坏笑道。  
索隆已经被连连快感冲昏头脑，下意识地开口：“求你……不要了……不要跳蛋了……”他感觉再这样震动下去，他会死在快感之中。  
“乖孩子。”罗拍拍他的头，一个跨步直接来到床脚，只见索隆的后穴已经淫靡不堪，粉红的穴肉不断收缩吞吐，肠液沿着穴口涌出，显得异常色情。  
罗一指探入把几个跳蛋抠出来，后穴仍在不断收缩着，仿佛在朝罗说着欢迎进来。  
“你的肉棒……给我捅进来……”索隆轻喘着气，他的后穴没了跳蛋之后异常空虚，想要被人狠狠肏弄的欲望一涌上头，他几乎未经思考地命令出口。他可能也是个变态吧，明明被人这样绑在床上，还戴上了女人才会戴的东西，却仍然感觉到无尽的快感，还想要更多。所以，这个变态医生才会被自己所吸引。  
这就是同类相吸？  
他晕乎乎地想着。  
罗扶着他的性器长驱直入，他掐着他的大腿根，挺腰抽弄。深深浅浅地抽插着，罗感觉到索隆里面的炙热，仿佛要把他融化，他也逐渐红了眼：“索隆……索隆当家的，你给我听好，你的全部，只属于我一个人的，如有再犯……别怪我出格的惩罚……我真的好爱你，甚至想要把你绑在我身边……索隆……”他沉浸于索隆名字的余韵之中，身下抽插的速度越来越快。  
索隆被肏得浪叫连连，无法抑制地呻吟，让他终是暂时放下了自己的自尊，沦陷于快感的浪潮之中。  
整个房间充满甜腻的味道，色情的淫叫交织回响，满室春色。  
罗俯下身来拉起索隆，把他抱在怀中，他双手揽着索隆的腰，抬头吻上索隆，唇舌交缠之间又激起阵阵欲火。  
“索隆当家的，我爱你。”罗最后一个挺身，舒服地沉吟着，“嗯……”索隆接受了他全部的精液，让他感觉到无比的满足。  
在他高潮的同时，索隆也再一次射了。从昨晚开始纵欲到现在，他早已体力耗尽，直接昏迷了过去。  
那天过后，罗没有在用那种姿势绑着他，也没有在强迫他做爱，只是用一条锁链绑着他的脚踝，不让他离开这个房间半步。  
每天晚上他都会痴迷地摸他胸上的乳环，揉他的胸，然后抱着他入睡。即使欲望来了，也只是进去浴室冲个冷水澡。问他原因，他只是轻笑道：“年轻人不能纵欲过度。”他温柔得让人错觉，之前所有野兽行径都是场梦，但脚上的锁链和身体的所有情爱痕迹却提醒着索隆，并不是场梦。  
他们偶尔也有聊天，聊聊对方的生活，他才得知，罗是个孤儿，好不容易被人收养，但好景不长，那家人在下班回家的途中遇上车祸全死了，肇事司机因为是高官儿子的原因，一直没有得到制裁，他又变成了颠沛流离的一个人，孤独地长成这个样子。  
索隆听完之后，沉默了很久，最后躺在他的旁边，肩并肩说道：“我原谅你了。”其实第二天醒来的时候，已经发现自己并没有这么恨他，他是自愿地跟他走下电车，虽说后来也有情欲的驱动，但也算是自愿地跟他做爱。  
你情我愿，没有什么好恨的。  
索隆接受了这个事实，并且看开了。有个固定的床伴也不错。


	5. 专属情人

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 排雷预警：主藻子视角 清水 感情线 ooc

囚禁了索隆一周之后，罗终是颤抖地打开了他脚踝上的锁链，放他回家。  
“我总不可能一辈子将你绑在这里。”罗倚在门前，勉强地撑起一丝微笑。如果可以的话，他真想把索隆锁在自己身边，寸步不离。但这不是索隆。这一周时间内，他发现他的沉默，整个人散发着死寂的气息。这不是他在电车里看到的那个索隆，因为练剑每天都打着瞌睡，可他还是充满着朝气，永不认输的冲劲让他着迷。可是，这些天里，冲劲没了，朝气没了，索隆不是那个索隆了。  
索隆直勾勾地盯着罗，好半天轻咳了一声：“我不知道怎么回去。”他实在看不得罗这种落寞的表情，仿佛他欺负了他一样。  
罗嘴角勾起一条直切的弧度，笑道：“我带你回去。”  
一路上，两人肩并肩地走着，虽然靠得很近，却没有任何的肢体接触。  
这一周，索隆都在思考他们两个人的关系，说是床伴炮友，但罗对自己的迷恋早已超越肉体；说是恋人，连他自己都不清楚他对罗到底是什么感觉。他的脑袋乱成一团乱毛线，不知道从何找出线头。  
到达公寓门口，索隆推开门，招呼罗进来坐。他的公寓东西不多，一个人的时候还显得宽敞，但两个牛高马大的人挤在一室时，就觉得局促了一点。  
“索隆当家的……”  
“直接叫我索隆好了，听着挺奇怪的。”  
“索隆……我们同居吧。”  
仿佛下了很大决心，罗才声音微颤地将自己心中的想法说出来。  
“我不是想要再软禁着你，只是想靠近你一些，每天回来都能见到你，想跟你睡在一起，想跟你做爱，想跟你做很多很多事情。我知道我有点扭曲，甚至有时候会伤害到你，但真的，真的，我只要你。”罗在来的路上已经斟酌过无数遍词句，但说出来的时候仍然不经大脑。  
索隆站在料理台前，看着正在烧水的水壶，反问道：“你觉得我们之间是种什么关系？”  
罗一下子被问得语塞。  
他闯进索隆的世界，不过是他的一意孤行，他从来没有想过索隆的感受。  
他们的关系？在他情迷意乱的时候，根本就没有想过这个问题，只想着想占有他，在他身上种下属于自己的印记。  
室内只剩下烧水的咕噜声。  
沉默了许久，索隆烦躁地挠挠头，说道：“啊！！想不出来答案我也很暴躁！！”他轻叹了口气，看着水壶的灯熄灭，咕噜声逐渐变小直至消失，他拿起水壶冲开已经很久没喝过的劣质茶叶，香精味迅速传到室内的每个角落。  
他拿着两杯茶水走近罗，递了一杯给他，自己盘膝坐下。  
“我的世界里除了剑道，还是剑道，没有想象过有一天还会为这种问题烦恼。可是你出现了，用粗暴野蛮的方式闯进来。虽然在电车上的那次让我真的很想砍死你，但是不可否认的是，我可能也是个变态，喜欢你从后面操弄我，狠狠地顶进来，填满我。我曾经想过，我们只是单纯的床伴关系，但好像又不是这么一回事……”索隆感觉自己越说越乱，索性豁出去把自己心里想的全说出来，“我很享受你迷恋我的眼神，我也很享受晚上你抱着我入睡的感觉，大概也只有你，能给我这样的感觉。建立在做爱基础上的情感通常都很虚幻，所以我不知道这算是怎么……”  
还没说完，罗就已经倾身抱住他，声音有点嘶哑：“这已经够了，真的，我很开心。我们可以慢慢来。”他很自私，他想过如果索隆要跟他决裂，哪怕毁掉他的人生，也要把他绑在自己身边。可是，索隆却慢慢地接受他，这已经是最好的结果。  
“我可以搬过去跟你一起住，反正这里也没有什么好留恋的。”索隆试着僵硬地回抱他，他也是第一次做这种事，脸有点发烧，“但是我有自己的生活，我每天要练剑，练到很晚才会回来，甚至有时候睡在道场。”  
“嗯。”我都知道。  
“你、你放心，我不会朝三暮四，那次的事情只是个意外，我现在只有你。”索隆想了想，还是跟罗保证。  
“嗯。”你不敢。  
“我们，算情人关系？”索隆又想了想道，好像这个词更适合他们两个的暧昧关系。  
“嗯。”专属情人。


End file.
